Applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 5,728,134 and Published PCT Patent application WO 98/11830 describe a method and apparatus for hemostasis which greatly simplifies hemostasis and thus greatly reduces patient discomfort following arterial catheterization. The prior art referenced in Applicant's Published PCT Patent application WO 98/11830 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,728,134 is considered to represent the state of the art.